


The First of Many Lovely Nights

by AlexanderSpeedwagon



Series: Coming of Age in Kamihama [1]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon
Summary: Iroha and Yachiyo consummate their relationship after a very stressful and exhausting battle against Walpurgisnacht. Implied Arc 1 ending spoilers.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: Coming of Age in Kamihama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The First of Many Lovely Nights

Finally, it was over. Ui was home. After what had felt like an eternity, Iroha’s little sister had finally come back to her. A lot had changed since they last saw one another, since that fateful day that she and her friends from the hospital made their fateful wishes. Iroha had moved into Kamihama properly while her parents were abroad, she had made friends, fallen in love, and had grown in so many other ways. She could use her phone properly now! Ui had been so excited to see that! But as heartwarming and tear-inducing as the reunion had been, the night after had proven to be just as special.

It had been a few weeks since Iroha and Yachiyo had progressed to the point that they shared a bed. Each night was a self-contained heavenly routine. The two of them would take their baths- sometimes separate, sometimes together- and lay in the bed next to one another, Iroha’s back against Yachiyo’s chest in varied levels of clothing, falling asleep with a smile on her face. Waking up was just as lovely, but Iroha’s current situation was one that she never wanted to wake up from.

“Are you ready for this?” Yachiyo asked her. She was kneeling on the bed, legs straddled around Iroha’s waist, looking down at her girlfriend. Yachiyo was clad in just a bra and pajama pants, having been relieved of her matching top a few moments ago in a heated rush of kissing that Iroha hadn’t thought herself capable of. Both girls were panting, struggling for breath after the onslaught of kisses each had suffered at the hands and lips of the other. Iroha nodded, looking up at Yachiyo with parted lips.  
“I think so.” She said, to which Yachiyo nodded back, looking down at the set of pajamas that the pink-haired girl was still wearing. Yachiyo smirked to herself. Out of the two of them, they had already established that she was the more experienced one in pretty much everything, but it seemed that this time, Iroha was the one who had taken the initiative in stripping the other down. Maybe it was because of how much Yachiyo respected the girl underneath her. Maybe it was because she was nervous herself. Maybe… maybe Yachiyo was already in over her head with everything going on in her life. But the only things she really cared about right now were Iroha, and how much time they had together. “Have you ever… done anything like this before?”

Iroha’s question had Yachiyo shaking her head as she leaned back down for another kiss. This one was much softer, much gentler as Yachiyo felt Iroha’s hands cup her cheeks, one travelling to the back of her head to hold her there. The veteran’s hand lowered itself down Iroha’s side, hooking the hem of her shirt and gliding along the bare, pale skin found there. They weren’t technically human anymore, but Yachiyo knew their bodies were perfect enough replicas to still be able to enjoy this.

“No. It’ll be a first for both of us.” Yachiyo whispered once she broke the kiss, gently pushing Iroha’s shirt further and further up. She reacted by arching her back, pressing further up into Yachiyo’s body and her touch, letting the shirt slide upwards easily until it hit her shoulders. Iroha blushed suddenly, looking down at her chest, but Yachiyo picked up on that. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s nothing you haven’t shown me before.” Iroha wore a white bra that still somehow contrasted with her pale skin. She was beautiful inside and out. Yachiyo considered herself lucky to be the only girl alive to have seen her like this before.  
“I know, I can’t help it. Sorry…” Iroha said, suddenly afraid she was ruining what was going to be a very special moment for both of them.  
“It’s fine, you’re fine.” Yachiyo said in her usual demure tone. Iroha nodded again, hoping to keep going without further incident. Lifting her shirt up and over her head, letting it gently fall over the side of the bed. Yachiyo didn’t even hear it hit the ground, so focused was she on Iroha’s blushing, smiling face as her fingertips wandered over her stomach.

She leaned down once more to kiss her, but this time Iroha was the one to deepen it. Hands were felt underneath the veteran’s bra as Iroha took a bit more initiative. Unhooking it with practiced ease, letting the straps fall where they may as her hands went back to Yachiyo’s shoulders.

“Someone’s excited.” Yachiyo commented with a breathy chuckle, her lips still inches apart from Iroha’s.  
“I just want to enjoy this. To enjoy you…” Iroha said, looking up at her.  
“Me too. But I want to enjoy what you want to enjoy. We don’t have to go that far if you don’t want to.” Yachiyo said.  
“But I want to. Now is the perfect time. Everything is going right for me. I… Yachiyo, I love you.” Iroha said. If Yachiyo thought there was nothing that Iroha could say or do that would make her lose her focus, then she was wrong. Those three little words were more than enough to knock her off kilter in the best possible way. She stared down at the pink-haired girl, smiling wide as though she were a kid in a candy store.

Iroha looked back up with a smile, though hers was much more nervous.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked. Yachiyo shook her head.  
“Nothing’s wrong. I just hadn’t expected that. I love you too, by the way. I always admired you, and then as we got closer…” Yachiyo started to speak, but cut herself off to dive in for another round of passionate kissing. Quick, intense, with tongue involved this time, they kept going until once more they were out of breath, gasping for air, though much had changed about their situation.

For starters, both bras were on the ground now, sitting next to one another atop their discarded shirts. Now, Iroha was sitting atop Yachiyo, hands nervously reaching out to the now reclining veteran’s chest. She too was nervous all over again.

“Since when?” Iroha asked. It was a strange question to ask given that her palms had alighted upon Yachio’s breasts, her hands sinking into the soft, supple flesh she found there. Yachiyo bit her lip and stifled a moan that came out as a soft groan.  
“Ever since the Memory Museum.” Yachiyo admitted. It wasn’t something she thought was particularly relevant to what they were doing, but Iroha was a sweetie at heart, so she entertained her.  
“Wow… that long ago?” Iroha asked, making a tentative squeeze on Yachiyo’s chest. This time, she couldn’t resist the urge to let out a little more noise, closing her eyes and biting her lip. “How come you never told me?”  
“We weren’t… together, then. But I knew I loved you, then. You’re so… stubborn.” Yachiyo said, smirking up at the girl, hands running over to her hips. Iroha furrowed her brow.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked.  
“Well…” Yachiyo started, finding it hard to come up with the best way to compliment Iroha while her chest was being fondled, but she tried. “You never know when to give up, you keep going and going and going until everybody you care about is safe and happy. It’s admirable. I love that about you.”  
“Oh…”

The words left Iroha silent, opting to lean down and kiss her again instead of continuing the conversation. It had gone on long enough, anyway. While they kissed, Iroha continued to knead Yachiyo’s chest, eliciting a cacophony of pleasant moans that she never knew she was capable of easing out of the other’s body. And they were glorious, she wanted more. But how else was there to make her give her more, louder sounds of affection?

There was a way. Iroha had done it to herself plenty before, she had to admit. Yachiyo probably had as well. It was a natural part of growing up, but never before had either of them done something so unseemly with another before. Iroha broke the kiss, and Yachiyo took the opportunity to surge up into a sitting position, clutching her back hard, giving her deeper kisses than before. Iroha’s arms did the same, no longer able to fit in between their bodies, but that was fine. They kissed there for several long moments until Yachiyo broke it just as abruptly as she had started it.

“I love you.” Iroha said, staring at her. Yachiyo smirked, amused.  
“I know.” She said back, causing Iroha to giggle a bit.  
“Do you think you’re a movie star now?”  
“No, only a fashion model.” Yachiyo said, smug and self-aware. Iroha couldn’t help but lean in to kiss her neck, sucking on it longer than she had expected to. It just tasted so good… “But right now, the only thing I am is yours.”

With those words, Yachiyo was content to let Iroha nibble on her neck as her hand went to the pink-haired girl’s chest, squeezing at one breast for a moment, then travelling further down. Damn, her skin was so smooth that taking her time was almost a treat unto itself. As delicious as the prize was going to be at the end of this road, she almost didn’t want to reach it. Keeping her fingers on Iroha’s stomach just felt so natural… but as she slipped inside the waistband of Iroha’s pajama pants and her panties a moment after, she knew that this was the right decision. When she first touched Iroha, the girl gave off a loud gasp, biting down on Yachiyo’s neck harder. At this rate, she was gonna leave a hickey there, but Yachiyo was too turned on to care. Besides, Iroha’s core was so warm and wet, seeming like it had been waiting just for her, just for this moment. She gave the slightest amount of pressure and ran her fingers downward as far as she could reach, listening with no small amount of glee to the pleasured cries of her girlfriend.

“How was that?” Yachiyo asked as the one stroke turned into a slow, but strong rhythm, stroking Iroha’s entrance but not yet penetrating her. This wasn’t the position Yachiyo had imagined their first time would be, but on the other hand Yachiyo had spent so much time either daydreaming or masturbating to the thought of this very moment that she had imagined so many different positions for them. But that didn’t matter now. She had Iroha, and they were melting together in a way that only the closest of friends ever could.  
“Amazing. I love you…” Iroha said, clearly at a loss for words. Yachiyo chuckled and dared to slip a finger inside Iroha’s warmth. It went in with a little resistance, but it was clear that she had never done that sort of thing before… luckily, being a Magical Girl didn’t mean that your body healed so fast every subsequent time hurt just as much as the first. “Ah!”  
“Too much?” Yachiyo asked at the sudden cry, pulling the fingertip out of her and returning to the stroking of her entrance instead. Iroha shook her head.  
“No, it was great, I was just surprised is all. Keep going, please…” Iroha said, moving up from Yachiyo’s neck to plant kisses on her lips. Yachiyo moaned back into it, savoring every kiss, every second of contact that they had at various places on their bodies now. Not only the skin of their chests- which had been in contact for quite some time- not only their lips- which had tasted more of the other’s kisses than they could probably count by now- but now also their most precious spots were either in the other’s grasp, or soon to be. Yachiyo felt the hand on her back, sliding underneath her blue hair, travelling downward, moving to her front side to meet at her hip, sliding under her own waistband there.

“Someone’s excited.” Yachiyo said, teasing Iroha a bit, who only blushed even harder at those words.  
“I don’t want to be the only one who feels this good. This feels so good, I want to share it.” Iroha said. Yachiyo nodded.  
“Alright.” With that, Yachiyo leaned back so that Iroha was straddling her, and with a few quick commands, had both of them strip down into nothing, tossing their garments aside as they lay next to one another, legs spread, each a hand on the other’s intimacy.

“How’s this?” Iroha asked once they were in place, a few tentative strokes on Yachiyo’s wet core, nodding in satisfaction as Yachiyo let out a soft groan with her reply.  
“Great.” She said simply, returning the favor much more vigorously, wasting little time in making sure that her now-lover felt as good as possible. 

This wasn’t how Yachiyo had imagined losing her virginity. Once upon a time, she thought maybe Mifuyu would have been the girl she did this with. When they fell apart, Yachiyo really was alone, and she had been for a long time. But when a certain pink-haired girl came to Kamihama looking for a missing younger sister, everything changed for her. Falling in love again after Mifuyu- and after losing Kanae and Mel- had been tough, but somehow, Iroha had wormed her way into her heart in a way that she never could have imagined. Her wish hadn’t been for love, but merely for life. It seemed that destiny had seen fit to give her both.

So Yachiyo took advantage of this gift, leaning in to kiss Iroha’s lips passionately as they ran fingers up and down one another’s folds, the warm wetness that was unique from their own, a new and fantastic experience that Yachiyo never wanted to end. She dipped one finger into Iroha’s entrance, starting to probe the inside of her mouth with her tongue at the same time. Iroha responded in kind, though her finger slid into Yachiyo’s pussy with much more ease- though it was ease that Yachiyo was somewhat ashamed of… but she had physical needs, too… handling them alone would hopefully be a thing of the past now.

Yachiyo’s free hand went to cup Iroha’s cheek as they kissed, moving to the back of her head, pulling her even closer as Yachiyo’s thrusting continued, her tongue clashing with the other’s. It wasn’t a battle for dominance, not when Yachiyo was obviously the more experienced of the two here. Iroha was content to let the veteran take the lead, simply following in her wake was enough.

But in her wake came a warmth, a tightness, a hotness that Iroha had never experienced in her life. Eyes flew open, a loud moan as that strange sensation gave way to sheer bliss. The kiss broke, foreheads pressed together as Iroha let out a loud scream that she hoped the entire house couldn’t hear.

“YACHIYOOOO!” She yelled as her climax started. It had only been a few moments, but the emotion, the love the two shared, the passion that they fingered one another, it had been a sensory overload from the time Iroha had first touched Yachiyo’s breast. When she came, her eyes closed tightly, her hand slowed as her entire focus went in between her legs. A few screams later, a few moments of sheer bliss as pleasure rolled off of her in waves, and she collapsed onto the bed, panting, staring at Yachiyo with a warm, affectionate smile.  
“So?” Yachiyo asked, knowing that that was probably the first orgasm of Iroha’s life. She moved her hand away from the other’s crotch, moving closer to her, holding her with both arms now, the fact that her own pleasure had been forgotten a distant memory in her mind.  
“That was… amazing… wow…” Iroha said, her loss for words apparent as she kissed the other woman much more sweetly than what they had shared earlier in the night. “But you didn’t-”  
“Doesn’t matter.” Yachiyo said quickly, interrupting her.  
“Why not?”  
“Because this is our moment. And it should be about us.” She said, but as much as Iroha didn’t like the argument, she was too satisfied to return fire. So she cuddled in, wrapping both arms around Yachiyo’s neck, and smiled wide.  
“Is it still about us if I’m the only one who… you know…?” Iroha asked, to which Yachiyo nodded again.”  
“Of course. This moment is still special to me, too.” Yachiyo said, and Iroha seemed to be satisfied with that reasoning. So she cuddled in a little closer.  
“I love you, so so much. You’re so good to me…” Iroha mumbled, admitting defeat on cutting their physical encounter short.  
“And you’ve done so, so much for me. You have no idea.” Yachiyo said. One day, she’d talk about the full extent of her relationship with Mifuyu, about how she felt losing friend after friend to her wish, but right now, it was all she could do to hold her.

So they held one another, they held one another in utter, blissful silence until Iroha fell asleep. Looking at the clock that showed nearly midnight, Yachiyo smiled before turning back to the shorter, younger girl, loosening her embrace a little and pulling the covers over their bare bodies. Before long, Yachiyo too was asleep, dreams of a future with Iroha floating through her head.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up having less focus on the characters and more focus on the actual sex than I had anticipated going into it, but I can't say I'm too upset with the end result as a whole. Definitely not my best by any means, but after taking a long break from lewd writing I guess it's alright XD And it's still cute, plus I think that Iroha and Yachiyo's characterization still shines through the lovemaking. Again, I'd love to know what you guys think of this!


End file.
